


Brotherly Love

by cezzal_135



Category: Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Brotherly Affection, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cezzal_135/pseuds/cezzal_135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rama is sulking and Lakshmana notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fiction, and should be taken not even with a grain of salt. If you do not like gay content or are sensitive to The Ramayana as a sacred story, please do not read. I am not Hindu, and therefore do not take any credit for the characters and/or context. This was written as a one-shot and is in no way meant to reflect the actual characters of The Ramayana.

Rama paced the bedroom, his mind racing. Ever since earlier that morning, something was not right; the temperature was neither hot nor cold and the air was too still. Rama stopped and buried his head in his hands. Something happened, something grand, and Rama didn’t know what it was. Rama huffed. _Ever since I made that damn decision to banish Sita, I feel I’ve been going delirious! All these weird feelings…_

“Rama?” Lakshmana called from the doorway, “Oh– am I interrupting something?” Lakshmana saw Rama standing gloomily at the window of his room with his head down. With the moon at full height, large shadows were being casted on the floor and Rama’s face was completely obscured. Lakshmana stepped inside the room.

“No, no. You’re fine Lakshmana. What is it?” Rama answered, as calmly as possible. He crossed his arms around his chest and looked solemnly at Lakshmana.

 “Well,” Lakshmana sighed, “it seems that the ministers would like to have _another_ ‘brief’ discussion about–”

“Ah,” Rama interrupted, “I know what they want. Tell them I’m, uh, busy.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know it’s not the most interesting topic and all, but we’ll survive together. Come on, I’ll be there too.”

“No, Lakshmana–the content–that’s not it.” Rama said sternly.

“Oh, really?” Lakshmana asked, “Well, what is it, then?”

“It’s none of your concern.”

 “Rama, listen to me, it is my concern, and don’t tell me otherwise!” Lakshmana responded hastily, “I’m tired of seeing you like this–I’m worried! Ever since we’ve returned from fighting off our good ol’ friend Ravana, destroyer of heaven, you’ve changed. People have begun to notice. _I’ve_ noticed.” Lakshmana looked anxiously at Rama, who has turned his back on the doorway. The evening was quiet. Too quiet.

“Lakshmana, please,” Rama pleaded, “do not worry.”

“Well, I am worrying, goddamnit! Once you made that awful decision to banish your wife all those years ago, you’ve become cold and distant. You’re not the loving Rama I once knew you to be, and I miss it. Sita made you so happy, what happened?”

Rama sighed heavily. Silence filled the room. Lakshmana took notice and walked towards Rama, reaching out to put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Lakshmana, stop. Sita is gone. That’s how it was meant to be, that’s what was dharmically right.” Rama turned around and faced Lakshmana. The moon shown brightly on Lakshmana’s face while Rama’s remained in the dark, his eyes glimmered dully.

“I, I understand.” Lakshmana whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace, “I just wished that you’d consider feelings, you know? I mean–”

“Lakshmana, you know I can’t do that.” Rama confessed, looking down at Lakshmana’s feet in hopelessness. Lakshmana took note and gently tipped his brother’s head up. “I can’t just consider ‘feelings.’ Being a king… it’s more than that.”

“But Rama, you’re not a king. Not yet. Plus, how would you know what being a king takes if you’ve never done it yourself?” Lakshmana questioned, placing his hand on Rama’s cheek. “I think you need to take a step back– take a break from all this. Just enjoy the evening. Haven’t you ever bothered to _experience_ life, rather than dwell on it?”

“Lakshmana…” Rama leaned his head gently against Lakshmana’s hand. Lakshmana smiled warmly. “What would I do without you?”

“I don’t know, to be honest. You would probably worry yourself into your grave. Not something I’d ever want to see happen. Especially to someone like you.” Lakshmana removed his hand from Rama’s cheek, taking up his brother’s cold, blue hands into his own. Rama took a step forward, closing the awkward gap between them.

“Listen, whatever happens, I’m sure you’ll do what’s right. Being the future-king is hard, I get it. But I just don’t want you to lose your grip on those you love.” Lakshmana said soothingly. Rama sighed and cupped Lakshmana’s face. The moon’s light casted beautifully on Rama’s blue skin, his eyes sparkled. Lakshmana glanced up and his gaze caught Rama’s. Both men stood facing each other in the moonlight, the light-beams casting their shadows on the floor before them.

“W-well, uh, I think we should be, uh, heading to that meeting.” Lakshmana stammered, his face turning cherry red, his gaze attempting to find a focus. Rama chuckled. “I-I don’t know if you’re coming, Rama, but if you aren’t, I’ll fill you in later.” Lakshmana took a step back, letting Rama’s hands go. He slowly started turning around to head out, but Rama caught his arm.

“Lakshmana, wait.” Rama said firmly. Lakshmana glanced up, and Rama moved swiftly towards him, closing the gap. Rama placed his hands around Lakshmana’s waist, his muscular fingers gripping firmly on his brother’s hipbones. Lakshmana reciprocated, bringing his arms up around Rama’s neck, pulling his head in closer, furthering the kiss. Intertwined, Rama lifted Lakshmana off the floor and slowly carried him towards the bed. The moonlight no longer reached the two men.

“Rama, ah, I didn’t know this about you.” Lakshmana panted as Rama moved on, burying his face in Lakshmana’s neck. Lakshmana’s breathing quickened as he felt Rama begin to nibble on his skin as his hands began to explore underneath Lakshmana’s silk robes. “What will Sita think? Don’t you love her?”

“Let us not think of Sita, now, Lakshmana. It is just us. Haven’t you wanted this ever since we were asked to leave Ayodhya?” Lakshmana gasped. Rama was right. Ever since mother Kaikeyi banished Rama, Lakshmana couldn’t keep his mind–or eyes–off of him. From the way Rama carried himself to his physique, Lakshmana utterly fell for him. Hard.

“Oh, so–ah–you know, then?” Lakshmana snickered, his hands beginning to feel up Rama’s carved torso, changing the dynamics of the game. Rama growled. “Well, what else do you know then, Mr. Perfect?” Lakshmana flipped the two over, straddling Rama’s waist, burying his face in the blue man’s neck. His hands tugged playfully at Rama’s hair. _Oh, how I’ve always loved his hair_ , Lakshmana thought. Rama hugged Lakshmana closer, fumbling with his jewelry, discarding them aside.

 “So, then, do you know how long I’ve wanted to take you here in this bed? Gods, Rama, you don’t understand how hard it is to keep from ravishing you on the spot; those fifteen years were pure torture–” Lakshmana panted. Rama groaned. Lakshmana, in pure lust, managed to strip Rama of his undergarments, exposing the heat that lied beneath. The rest of his own undergarments were tossed aside onto the floor.

Both men lie in an entanglement of limbs, each attempting to dominate each other. Lakshmana managed to pin Rama down, planting hasty kisses down Rama’s torso. Rama, in a haze of lust, mustered only short breaths, excitedly awaiting what was to come. “Lakshmana, please, this… ah, this is–”

“Rama, you don’t need to say a word. I already know what you want.” Lakshmana traveled further, reaching the beautiful member that lie below.

“Oh, gods–” Rama inhaled sharply, his hands instinctively went to grip Lakshmana’s hair. Lakshmana responded accordingly.

“Hmm, you’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” Lakshmana smirked after coming up for air, his hands never leaving his prized possession. Lakshmana looked up at Rama whose face was flushed with desire, sweat dripping slowly down his already glistening torso. It was a beautiful sight, truly, and Lakshmana couldn’t take his eyes off of his lover.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but, by the gods you’re beautiful,” Lakshmana commented, out of breath, coming up to plant a gentle kiss on Rama’s lips. “I never thought a man could be this beautiful, but oh do you prove me wrong, Rama, do you prove me wrong…”


End file.
